


Amore più che fraterno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rocciatori [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al 10° P0rnfest!Prompt:ORIGINALE M/M [Incest] Non era assolutamente attratto da suo fratello, era solo che ogni tanto sotto la giusta luce non poteva fare a meno di fermarsi ad ammirare il suo visto e a chiedersi come qualcuno con il suo stesso sangue potesse essere così bello.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvvvcpwFw5o





	Amore più che fraterno

Amore più che fraterno

 

Ron si passò una mano tra i corti capelli biondi scompigliandoli e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“… _E_ quindi io mi avvicino e le dico: ‘Bellezza, vuoi scoprire cosa significa innamorarsi?’. Insomma, qualunque ragazza a questo punto sarebbe caduta ai miei piedi” spiegò. Si grattò il mento, all’altezza della barbetta biondo scuro che gli stava crescendo. Gesticolò con l’altra mano, facendo scattare i muscoli del braccio nerboruto. Le sue iridi color ossidiana brillavano riflettendo la luce della lampada.

Il fratello minore piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castano scuro. Osservava il petto del maggiore che si alzava e abbassava, i pettorali che gli premevano contro la maglietta candida, riusciva a intravedere i capezzoli.

“ _E_ lei si è innamorata?” domandò. Seguì la linea delle spalle possenti del maggiore, avvertendo un calore al bassoventre.

“No. Mi risponde: ‘Smettila di provarci, demente’. Insomma, non si è resa conto di cosa si stava perdendo”. Concluse di raccontare Ron.

Ethan fissò le labbra socchiuse del fratello e deglutì a vuoto, sentendo la gola secca, e si inumidì le labbra con la lingua.

< Non sono assolutamente attratto da mio fratello > si disse. Osservò la pelle abbronzata di Ron brillare sotto la luce della lampada, era leggermente meno scura della propria.

Le sue iridi verde smeraldo divennero liquide e le sue pupille si dilatarono.

< È solo che, ogni tanto, sotto la giusta luce, non riesco a fare a meno di fermarmi ad ammirare il suo viso, solo per chiedermi come qualcuno con il mio stesso sangue possa essere così bello > rifletté.

“Roba da matti” brontolò Ron.

“Dovresti passare ai ragazzi. Danno molto più soddisfazione” spiegò Ethan. Si grattò la spalla coperta da dei tatuaggi verde-acqua, lasciata scoperta dalla maglietta arancione che gli ricadeva larga sul fisico snello.

Ron inarcò un sopracciglio e si sporse verso il fratello, questo avvampò, deglutì e si grattò il pizzetto castano che aveva sul mento.

“Non mi sembri così soddisfatto” sussurrò.

Ethan strinse le gambe e mosse all’indietro la sedia, facendola strisciare sul pavimento.

“Lo sarei se l’oggetto del mio desiderio contraccambiasse le mie attenzioni” sussurrò, la voce rauca.

Ron batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si alzò in piedi.

“Qualcuno sta facendo soffrire il mio fratellino adorato?” domandò.

Ethan scosse il capo a destra e a sinistra, guardandosi intorno.

“Sì, no, cioè…” biascicò.

< Cosa ho detto? Non ho nessuno in mente. NESSUNO! > si rimproverò.

Ron gli mise una mano sulla spalla e si piegò in avanti.

“Non voglio vederti soffrire per amore, mai” disse con voce calda.

Ethan sentì le orecchie bruciare, ansimò, il viso accaldato.

“Fratellone…” bisbigliò.

< Ok… forse qualcuno c’è. Qualcuno che non può essere mio fratello, comunque. Condividiamo lo stesso sangue! > pensò. Le tempie gli pulsavano, si passò l’indice affusolato sotto il naso.

“Dimmi chi è. Ti aiuterò, a qualsiasi costo” giurò Ron.

Ethan sgranò gli occhi e si voltò, le sue iridi verdi si rifletterono in quelle nere dell’altro.

“Lo giuri sul tuo onore?” domandò.

“Certo” rimarcò Ron.

< Forse… forse non è solo la luce. È così dannatamente bello > pensò Ethan. Passò le mani tra i capelli di Ron, sentendoli lisci sotto le dita, sfiorandogli con il gomito la stoffa della camicia blu che indossava.

“Ethan?” chiese Ron, battendo le palpebre.

Ethan premette le sue labbra su quelle del fratello, gliele socchiuse con la lingua e accarezzò quella dell’altro.

Ron si affogò con la propria saliva, si staccò dall’altro e tossì rumorosamente.

“Che diamine…” farfugliò, riprendendo fiato. Alzò il capo e vide le iridi di Ethan liquide.

“Pensavo avessi giurato. Tu mi piaci, da anni” ammise Ethan, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso e i suoi occhi si arrossarono.

Ron sgranò gli occhi e gli mise le mani sulle guance, pulendogliele con l’indice.

“N-non piangere” lo implorò. Lo baciò delicatamente sulle labbra, ripetutamente.

Ethan ricambiò i baci, con foga e Ron cercò di ricambiare.

Ethan si sfilò la maglietta, prese le mani di Ron e se le passò sul corpo, rabbrividendo al tocco.

“Ti prego, implorò”. Sporse il labbro inferiore e alzò gli occhi, fissando l’altro.

Ron deglutì rumorosamente e gli baciò il collo, lo sentì liscio al tocco.

“Sei così morbido” disse con tono sorpreso. Chiuse la bocca, sporse il labbro inferiore e batté le palpebre. “Hai un buon odore”. Aggiunse, annusandolo.

Ethan si mise in ginocchio e gli abbassò i pantaloni di tela grigia.

“Ch-Che fai?” domandò Ron e la voce gli tremò.

“Essendo la prima volta, iniziamo con qualcosa di facile, fratellone” lo rassicurò Ethan, accarezzandogli una gamba con la mano.

Ron rabbrividì, mentre l’altro gli abbassava i boxer.

Alcune gocce di pioggia ticchettarono contro la finestra della cucina. La luce delle lampadine divenne tremolante e per alcuni secondi si oscurò.

Ethan prese il membro dell’altro in bocca ed iniziò a succhiarlo rumorosamente.

Ron arrossì e socchiuse le gambe, sporgendo il bacino in fuori.

Ethan giocherellò con la punta del suo membro e si sporse, prendendo il più possibile il membro dell’altro in bocca.

Ron socchiuse le labbra con una serie di ansiti, chiuse gli occhi e un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la fronte.

“È… piacevole” ammise. I muscoli delle braccia si rilassarono e sporse di più il bacino. Ethan continuò a succhiare, strinse le gambe dell’altro con le mani. I movimenti della sua lingua sul membro dell’altro si fecero più lenti, ampi.

Ron venne, sgranando gli occhi. Si portò le mani alla bocca, coprendo un gemito di piacere più lungo e prolungato.

Ethan si staccò da lui, le labbra sporche di sperma. Le leccò e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Ed io, ti posso assicurare, che non rifiuterò mai la tua faccia da schiaffi, Ron” promise con voce rauca.

Ron sorrise e si allontanò le mani dalla bocca.

“Sei più pervertito di me, fratellino” bisbigliò.

Ethan gli posò un bacio sulla gamba.

 


End file.
